In the End, It's Just Love
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: They love in different ways, but it's still love.


**In the End, It's Just Love  
><strong>By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: General/Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Syo, Tokiya, Ren, Otoya, Masato, Natsuki, Cecil  
><strong>Story Type<strong>: Drabble/One-shot  
><strong>Summary<strong>: They love in different ways, but it's still love.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no Prince-sama_ is the property of Broccoli.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Notes**: Drabble-length character study blurbs, focusing on how they express their love. Of course, this is only how I see them and by no means concrete in the original series.

* * *

><p><strong>eros<strong>;

He's at a disadvantage, being the shortest – and youngest – of his group of friends. What Syo lacks in height and age, he makes up with his feelings; real and true, passionate and fierce, constant and unyielding, and it all makes him sound like a perfect ideal. Syo doesn't settle for anything less, doesn't allow himself to falter in his love because everything is precious to him.

Yet sometimes it's because he's so adamant in his relationships, his partners grow tired of him. _It's too demanding, _they'd tell him, _it's too stressful_. Syo takes these fairly well; he knows it's not the end of the world, and if they can't accept him like _he_ accepts _them_, then there's nothing long-term about them. He strives after each failure, for the other perfect person who can look past his faults and love him for who he is.

For a small person, Syo has a bigger appetite than anyone else.

* * *

><p>Tokiya is the same, even though at first glance he's about as approachable as a clam. He's an idealist and perfectionist, and everything must be aligned in his universe, from his music to his feelings. If it's not the right person – his definition of <em>right<em>, of course – then there's no reason for him to invest heavily, emotionally or otherwise.

But when he finds a relationship he can commit to, he falls hard and puts in everything he's got. The other person becomes his world, a new stability and reality he can ground himself to. Tokiya pampers them, caters to their preferences, and he finds every fault and characteristic all so endearing when his friends may tell him the opposite.

He's easily blinded by love, but Tokiya thinks it's all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>ludus<strong>;

He's someone who people will call a succubus, charming and luring women and men from the safety of their little bubble, letting them think they're the most important in the world when he's anything but serious. Born with silky hair and a natural attractive face, Ren isn't about to let it go to waste. He doesn't have to do much; a slight crook of his fingers can make dozens bend to his will. It doesn't even have to be intentional.

It's only fun for so long though, and eventually, Ren grows tired of this game. There's no _challenge_ in getting a partner, everything is too easy. He barely remembers the names and faces of the girls who surround him day after day. Replying with vague generic answers garner him squeals and hugs, and by the end his eardrums are throbbing in pain.

One day, if he can shake off his playboy image, then he can find that special someone. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>storage<strong>;

Otoya is the kind of guy who makes people feel like they're at home. He's very warm and outgoing, by no means shy – a people's person, a nice companion to be around. Yet there's a thin barrier and some sort of distance he puts between him and the rest of the world, like he's a wary animal in a zoo. Otoya knows his personality is a bit paradoxical, but he can't help it.

He's the type who prefers to nurture his heart, to protect it at all costs. He's a little cautious if it goes beyond acquaintanceship, even more so when beyond friendship. But once someone is capable of shattering everything he's put up, Otoya can bare his heart and is as devoted and sincere as they come.

For him, it's only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>pragma<strong>;

_The dam of the heart_, Masato reminds himself over and over again. He's been brought up strictly, a household of rules and punishments, his father a no-nonsense figure, and anything illogical is immediately discarded. _Emotions are useless_, he's been taught, _think with your head instead_. After so many years, he gets used to it, and very rarely now do his opinions sound subjective. His father would be proud.

Sometimes, when Masato sleeps in his _futon_, his mind rests a little too well and his subconscious takes his heart instead, giving him dreams that he would never think of when he's awake. It's so different from the way he normally treats his relationships; when he wakes up sweating, he's confused.

Only his logic can rule his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>mania<strong>;

Most people get the wrong impression of him upon their first meeting. They think he's a pushover, someone who simply listens to others and has no opinions of his own. What do they know? That he likes sweet and cute things like Piyo-_chan_, that he's a natural genius at music – but what else? Natsuki hates shallow people who never bother to really _know_ a person inside-out, accepting all of him for who he is.

Because of the rarity, once Natsuki finds this person, he never lets go. It borders on being obsessive and possessive, not the type that just anyone can handle. He wants to know all of their being, _be_ them in order to be the ideal boyfriend. It doesn't help when his partners don't co-operate, of course, but it isn't in Natsuki's nature to stop and give up in the face of these small obstacles.

He's just very _steadfast_ about the person he loves, that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>agape<strong>;

It's not very common for humans to love unselfishly these days. It's always _me_, _me_, _me_, and _I want this_, _I want that_; he misses hearing _us_ and _we_ and how long has it been since he's seen people not relying on materialistic things to keep their relationships? The only consolation he can find is in other animals, chimpanzee mothers caring for their young and bonding with their siblings.

Being _different_ is a bit difficult after all. Cecil looks at the people and place he holds dear to his heart, and smiles a little when he hears the fruition of hard work. If only people can devote half as much sincere effort into their relationships...

He only wants them to love and be loved.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Even my next fics probably won't be based on how I described them. XD;


End file.
